villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jester of chaos/Pure Evil Proposal: Lewis Dodgson
Latest and approved version: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867124 Who is Lewis Dodgson? Lewis Dodgson originally appeared in Jurassic Park novels and served both as the main antagonist and the heavy. He was a high-ranked industrial spy, whom goal in the first novel was bringing Jurassic Park down by using Dennis Nedry. After Nedry got killed, and therefore failed, Dodgson went on to a more sinister plan. In "The Lost World", Dodgson wanted to get dinosaurs as hunting attractions. The novel make it clear that it was far from the first time Dodgson did something like that. As a veteran industrial spy, he stole other people's idea and endangered their life throughout his career. He even killed at least 10 people with an experimental rabies virus. By the time the story took place, Dodgson already had at least 10 victims. Does he have redeeming qualities or Freudian Excuse? The others Jurassic Park villains had. Dodgson don't. Some of the villains were tragic. examples: Indominus-Rex and Indoraptor grew up with a horrible treatment from their creators. Billy Yoder lost all of his friends. Others had freudian excuses. Examples: Vic Hoskins believed he's improving the world and save human lives with his ideas of biological weapons. Ludlow lived his life with severe inferiority complexes, knowing he could never be as successful and visionary as his uncle. Henry Wu lost his way after losing Hammond, who was a father figure for him. Even Eli Mills, who murdered his own boss and tortured Indoraptor, not to mention he endangered the characters for his selfish goals, had a brief moment of remorse about killing his boss. Dodgson have non. He was serious, dangerous, had no excuse/tragedy and never cared about anyone or anything beyond his own gains. Is he heinous by the standards of the story? Here are some of the heinous things he did: 1. Long before Billy Yoder and Eli Mills, Dodgson was the first villain who tried to kill a human being with his bare hands. Up until Dodgson, all of the attempts on human lives were commited by dinosaurs. When he tried to drown Sarah Harding, who trusted him to help her get to the island, he became the first human who tried to kill another human on-screen. 2. Even Mills, who became the third human who tried to kill another human on-screen, and the first to succeed, never commited a confirmed kill off-screen. Dodgson killed at least 10 people, some of them are children, without even the slightest remorse. When he spreaded the experimental rabies virus without informing the locals, he could kill the whole town. 3. He corrupted a poor man named Howard King. Not every JP villain, or any villain, can claim he/she corrupted someone. Indominus-Rex corrupted the raptors, but only to an extent. Dodgson corrupted King completely. Even ruined his life. He brought a good man like King to lose it all and take part of dangerous plans. King wasn't the only man Dodgson corrupted. Many other scientists fell victim to Dodgson's manipulations. 4. Every life he took, every theft he commited, every time he put someone in danger... No regrets. Ever. 5. When talking about his idea of making dinosaurs into hunting attractions, he dared to compare shooting a tiger to kill his own parents, mockingly said " it's a much more serious transgression to shoot a tiger than to shoot your parents". That cinical statement was part of a whole conversation about explotation, hollow arguements, hypocrisy and even sadism. And finally: The book do everything in its power to emphatize Dodgson is a sadistic psychopath who know exactly what he's doing and have no wish to achieve anything which ain't directly connected to his narrow interests. In other words, he cant be argued as extremist, tragic, anti-villain or amoral. My conclusion? Easy yes. Any murders committed by a human in the JP franchise is considered heinous. Dodgson murders ten people, making him a frigging serial killer. Category:Blog posts